Blinded
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Smee tries to comfort Captain Hook after thorns blind the latter.
I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Smee focused on Peter Pan as the latter flew near bushes. He and Captain Hook remained behind another bush. That was when Smee turned to him. He saw Captain Hook's cruel smile. ''We can capture your enemy now.'' Smee tilted his head in confusion after Captain Hook scowled at him.

''YOU ARE TOO LOUD!'' Captain Hook used his hook to strike Smee's head. He watched as the latter winced. He looked ahead before Peter departed. Glowering and trembling, Captain Hook pursued him into thorns. He paused as thorns contacted his body.

Peter flew above every thorn and far from Captain Hook.

Smee gasped after Captain Hook was stuck in thorns. ''CAPTAIN HOOK! SIR!'' He watched as thorns scratched Captain Hook's eyes. Smee winced again as soon as the latter cried out. He approached Captain Hook with caution. Thorns scratched his arms and caused him to flinch.

Smee wrapped his arm around Captain Hook's waist. After emerging from the thorns, he saw other pirates. He frowned at Starkey, Billy Jukes, Cookson, Mullins, etc. ''You followed me?''

Mullins nodded. Confusion was why he tilted his head to one side. He observed Captain Hook using one arm to conceal his eyes.

A worried expression appeared on Smee's face. ''We have to get Captain Hook to his ship as soon as possible,'' he said to Mullins. He glanced at Captain Hook and remained with him. Smee faced Mullins again.

''Thorns blinded Captain Hook.''

The pirates gasped.

Smee and his companions took Captain Hook to a boat before they got to the latter's ship.

''Is Captain Hook going to be able to see anything again?'' Mullins asked Smee.

''Probably not,'' Smee said with sadness in his eyes. He heard Captain Hook as the latter gasped. He took him to his cabin. Smee released Captain Hook before he sat on his bed.

After viewing cloth on a desk, he approached them. He took cloth and walked to Captain Hook. Smee used it to conceal the latter's eyes.

Cookson appeared with a bowl of stew. ''Are you hungry, Captain Hook?'' he asked. He viewed Captain Hook nodding at a snail's pace. Cookson walked to Captain Hook and fed him. He gasped after the latter glowered again. He stepped back.

''DON'T RETURN TO ME UNTIL YOU COOK SOMETHING DECENT!'' Captain Hook shouted.

Cookson ran out of the cabin.

''Are you still hungry, Captain Hook?'' Smee asked. He observed him shaking his head. That was when he heard Cookson.

''PRINCESS hates my cooking!'' Cookson said.

Smee heard Starkey's voice.

''Princess Hook doesn't always hate your cooking.''

Smee faced Captain Hook. His worried expression came back after Captain Hook scowled again. He viewed him running to where the pirates were. Smee followed him.

Captain Hook tripped and fell on his side. He was never near his crew at all.

Smee viewed the other pirates' happy expressions. *Captain Hook will never be able to attack them another time.* He walked to Captain Hook and took his hand. After helping him stand, he returned to the cabin. ''You should stay in your cabin for now. Do you desire anything?''

''My sight,'' Captain Hook muttered under his breath.

A tear formed near Smee's eye.

Captain Hook still frowned.

Smee was thoughtful. ''If I remember correctly, your brother had one eye. He was fine.'' Smee smiled. ''You suffer just like your brother.'' His eyes were wide with horror as Captain Hook trembled with rage.

''I apologize, Captain Hook. Your brother never liked you,'' Smee said. He wondered if Captain Hook reacted due to knowing he was correct. *Captain Hook is suffering just like his elder sibling. He knows it.* Another tear appeared by his eye.

Smee frowned as Captain Hook sliced air in another direction. Although he was in a different area, he still stepped back. He stumbled and fell. After wincing, Smee stood.

Captain Hook ceased slicing air while his scowl remained.

Smee walked to Captain Hook and touched his shoulder. ''I will be your eyes,'' he said.

Captain Hook stopped trembling. He recalled hearing the latter falling earlier. He began to frown another time. ''I am worried now,'' Captain Hook said.

The End


End file.
